Beauty and the Beast
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: Maka is considered weird for her love for books. She is unaware of her beauty. Soul is wanted by each girl except her. Kid thinks himself as a beast(asymetrical garbage) and is a lonely prince living in Gallows Castle which no one really remembers. He always watches Maka from his hand mirror and one day decides he wants to meet her and will use anyway to do so... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! ^.^ Thanks for reading my story, I want to say before it begins that this is based off from the disney movie Beauty and the Beast, man I love that movie. Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I sadley don't own Soul Eater or Disney, i mean like seriously do I look old enough to be Walt Disney XD.**

**Any who on to the story...**

Maka woke up at the sound of the birds singing(a/n I know a bit cliche .). Today was a new day in Deathville, and she couldn't wait to go to the library. Most people thought it useless for women to read or have an education and most girls followed that 'rule', all except Maka. Although she didn't know it, people found Maka beautiful, yet strange for choosing to have an education. Maka loved books, they were basically the onely friends she had(a/n sigh, I used to be like that too .). Maka had decided that she would leave town but there was one thing that always held her back, it was her father. Her father was a scientist but his inventions lost year after year to a mad scientist named Stein, each time he lost he would get drunk and would become a womanizer. Maka sighed, because of her father they were quite poor. _I just don't know what to do with him anymore,_ Maka thought, _Should I accept Soul's offer?_ She scoffed. _Hah! As if! Anything but that. I'll manage somehow on my own._

...

"Well well well, if it isn't Maka Albarn. You are mine." muttered Soul to himself.

All the girls in Deathsville found Soul handsome for some reason but Maka couldn't see how. She tried to walk quickly past him while burying her face in a book only to be held back.

"Maka are you trying to avoid me? You know you can't do that." said the albino. Maka scoffed.

"How did you know it was me?" she said.

"What other girl wears pigtails and buries her nose in a book?" Soul said, his amusement showing in his eyes. Maka blushed slightly at his comment, "Besides, don't act like you don't know me. We used to be best friends."

"That was until you started acting like a jerk, along with that sidekick of yours." Maka retorted.

"I'm not a jerk, It's called being cool." Soul said "And Black*Star would beg to differ about the sidekick thing."

"What does 'cool' even mean? Well whatever, get it through your head I won't marry you." Maka said almost laughing.

"Of course. I would never do that to you without your permission, I know you don't feel about me that way." Soul sighed, "It's just my dad's been pressuring me into marrying some one. I thought confessing to you was worth a shot."

"Oh, Soul. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, and all along here I was trying to avoid you. Please forgive me." Maka said "Friends?"

"Friends." Soul said smiling gently hugging her. The moment was soon interrupted by a certain blue haired boy. "Hey Soul. What are you doing?"

"Oh uh. Hi Black*Star." replied Soul. Maka noticed his tone changed.

"Who's this? Hah? Is that a book in her hand." he asked.

"I'm Maka, and yes this is a book. What are you blind?" Maka said irritated by his comment.

"She's a litttle pretty I guess, but damn she's got a loud mouth." Maka's eye started twiching. "But seriously Soul? At of all the babes in the town you chose her? She's a bookworm and has no chest." _That's it._

"MAKA- CHOP!"

Black*Star fell on the ground, a small blood fountain sprouting from his head. Soul said nothing just stood there in shock. Then he grinned,"Glad you haven't changed."

"Hmmph! That idiot had it coming." Maka said. Soon after both started laughing.

"I'm glad we are friends again" said Maka. "Yeah." replied Soul, _Oh Maka, *snicker* I __**will**__ make you mine._

**[Gallows Castle]**

The young raven haired prince looked at the smiling green eyed girl through a hand mirror. _Soul you are so lucky,_ he thought,_ but treasure her while she lasts, I won't let this perfectly symmetrical girl escape my sight. I don't plan on sharing her, you think she is yours? Stupid. She'd independent. But if anyone makes her swoon it will be __**me**__. Her by your side won't last long._

"Stein!"

"Yes, young lord?" said the scientist.

"I can't wait any longer. I want her here tonight! Make sure everything goes as planned." said the young lord.

"Of course." the scientist's glasses glinted creepily (a/n Like in the anime XD). "You should know by now young lord, I never fail."

**I hope you liked it! Mua ha ha. Did you think it was going to be all sweet and happy like the disney movie? (maybe it is) But I also have other plans... ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the reviewers and follows ^.^**

**I finally finished testing week, ugh man I am so worried it was really hard all except the science. T.T**

**Anyways please review ^-^**

**I hope you enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No I do not own Soul eater T.T**

Maka read her book by a water fountain **(*1*)**. She sighed and looked up from her book only to notice it was starting to get dark. _I better head home,_ she thought,_ Papa must be worried_. She came home and found that the house was empty. _That's odd._ Maka noticed a piece of paper on the tabe. She walked towards it. She read: _Hi Maka baby, Papa's going to another science fair. I swear this time I won't lose to that Stein bastard! Don't worry I should be back by sunset. Bye. Remember Papa loves you ~from your loving Papa._

Maka grew worried as the night came and her father still wasn't home. She looked over at the grandfather clock and saw it was already 10:42. She heard a knock on the door. She ran towards it and opened it only to find no one was there, only a note on the floor.

The letter said: _Your father has been taken to jail. He got drunk and tried to molest a woman. He is currently at Gallows Castle being held captive. If you wish to visit him you may, it will probably be the last time you see him. _

_ \- Stein_

_What's Gallows Castle? _Maka wondered, _Atleast leave directions or something._ She turned the paper over and found a map. _Oh._

...

Maka walked through the forest. The night consumed her, as the trees which branches seemed like fingers trying to grab a hold of her. Maka shivered and not just because it was cold. Each footstep was the only thing heard besides the creatures stirring in the night. Then she noticed there was another pair of footsteps. She stopped and right after the other footsteps did too. She kept walking then c_runch_ crunch._ I'm being followed, _she thought. She started walking faster and then running. She heard howling in a distance. The howling grew closer and closer, and so did the sound of many tiny feet running in her direction. Maka can now see the wolves as they drew near her running at full speed. She turned around and ran. Her dress was being tangled and ripped as she ran through many branches. Then she tripped. _This is the end of me,_ she thought preparing herself, she closed her eyes and waited for the bites and tearing of her skin. However that never came. Instead she heard howling then whimpereng, then shooting. She opened one of her eyes then both at the figure that stood in front of her, it wore a black cape but Maka saw this raven haired figure was a _he_. They stood there in silence. Maka felt dizzy, she had hit her head on a low branch really hard. Her vision started to become black the dark figure turned around as she stumbled. As she fell all she could remember seeing was a pair of golden eyes.

...

She woke up in a bed. She noticed the room she was in was very big and well decorated, it had a pretty glass window, a closet,a fancy drawers with a huge mirror above it with paint and design lining the edges **(*2*)**. Then she felt the impact of pain on her head. She groaned.

"Ugh... what is this?" She said touching the bandages around her head, "Where am I?"

"You're in Gallows Castle." replied a voice right outside the door. It's owner walked in. Maka saw a gray haired man walk in, he wore a coat with stitches all over it, including his face, but what caught Maka's attention was the giant screw going threw his head.

"Stein." the green eyed girl said. Stein grinned, "So your father's told you about me huh?" he said.

"I didn't know he ment the screw in your head was literally a screw in your head." said Maka.

Stein chuckled, "Well whatever. Your father is being held prisoner in the dungeon. Come follow me. Young master is expecting you." said Stein.

Maka followed him out the door. _Young master?_

They walked down a spiral stair case. "The young master is the one who saved you and bandaged your wound." Stein said seemingly to have read her mind.

"Oh." Maka said then she remembered the footsteps following her then the mysterious dark figure standing facing the other way. _The guy with the beautiful golden eyes was the young master?_ Maka thought, _Did I just say beautiful?!_ Then she remembered those golden eyes filled with worry and... care? as she fell to the ground.

They reached the bottom of the dark stair case. Maka shivered. The wide space they had entered was cold and felt empty, not to mention it was pitch black and the oly source of light was the torch Stein was holding and moonlight peaking down unto the floor in the middle of the room. Stein stopped in front of a jail cell. Maka squinted her eyes and noticed a red haired man in the cell curled up in the corner.

"Papa!" Maka said. THe red haired man turned around at the voice of his daughter.

"Maka what are you doing here?!" Spirit said, "Oh my beautiful daughter, I thought i'd never see you again." he reached through the bars and hugged her. Maka let go and brought her hand up high, a book in it that apeared out of now where and smashed it through the bars onto his skull.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt a woman." Maka said, "What were you thinking, getting drunk?! Look were you end up now."

All the people in the room were shocked including the raven haired prince who was hiding in the shadows.

{Kid}

The raven haired prince picked up the ashy unconscience girl from the ground. _I better take her back to the castle, _Kid thought. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the castle.

...

He laid her on the bed of one of the guest rooms. He had made sure the room was prepared especially for her arrival. _She's so beautiful even in her sleep,_ the raven haired prince thought. He got a bunch of bandages and medicine to mend her wound. Once he was finished he walked out the door and down towards the dungeon where he would wait for her.

...

Kid held back a groan as he watched Spirit hold Maka through the bars. _Ugh... I don't like __**that**__ man touching her, _Kid thought. He stood there in shock as the green eyed girl slammed a book on to her father's head. Kid smiled to himself. He held back his laughter. _Oh that's one of the books I left in her room for her to read, _He thought. He decided to let himself be seen.

"Well that was a surprising family reunion." Kid said still in the shadows. Maka jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to his direction.

"Who are you?" Maka asked even though deep down she knew who this was.

"He is the young master." Stein said before Kid could reply.

"Oh so I'm guesing you are the one who's holding Papa captive." Maka said, bitterness in her voice. Kid flinched.

"Well yes, but this is were he belongs. This isn't the first time he's tried to moleste women." Kid replied.

"*sigh* Yeah I lind of know that." Maka said, "But can you give him another chance. Please he's the only family I have left."

"I'm sorry but I kind do that." Kid said. "Unless..."

"Unless what? Please I'll do anything, we may not have that much money but-" Maka said.

"So are you willing to take his place?" Stein said.

"Ye-" Maka started.

"Maka don't! Papa loves you and doesn't want to lose you. This is my fault not yours-" Spirit said.

"This is her choice Spirit not yours." Stein said.

"He is right, papa. Don't worry about me i'll be fine." Maka said.

"Well it's settled then." Stein said.

"Maka will be treated with care since she's not guilty, just a prisoner." Kid said.

"How did you know my name?" Maka asked.

"I uhh heard when he called you." Kid said.

"Oh you were here? I can't see you can you step into the light." Maka said.

Kid panicked, what would she think if she saw what unsymmetrical garbage he was?

"Um are you sure? I mean for a prince i'm not good looking-" Kid said "In fact I look like a beast."

"Your looks don't matter. My mom always used to say to never judge a book by it's cover." Maka replied. Kid took a big breath and stepped out into the light beam. Maka stared shocked. Kid gulped,_ I knew she would hate me._

_Is he kidding! He's absolutely not a beast. Those white lines around half his head are a bit weird, but his eyes. Those golden eyes are beautiful. _Maka thought.

"I knew it. I am a beast aren't I?" Kid sighed, "Both inside and out."

"Not at all! If you were aweful on the inside you wouldn't have helped me with those wolfs back then-" Maka said.

"Wolfs?! My baby almost got eaten by wolfs! I can't let you stay here. What if-" Maka chopped him unconscience. _That should keep him quiet, _they all thought.

"Well I'll take him home." Stein said dragging Spirit up the stairs, leaving Maka an Kid alone. They stayed silent until-

"So what should I call you? Prince? Your Majesty? Young Lord?-" Maka said.

"My name is Death the Kid, well most call me Prince Death, but you can call me Kid." Kid said.

"Oh okay, _Kid._ Well how long will I be here?" Maka asked. Kid forgot to think about that. He didn't want her to ever leave his side.

"Well your father has done his crimes for quite a while, my guards warned him before a bunch of times but he never listened so-" Kid said.

"I get it. I get it, I'll probably be here for a very long while. A couple of years or so right?" Maka said. Kid hid his excitement.

"Well yes." Kid replied, "I'll lead you back to your room. Liz and Patty will help you dress and take you to have dinner with me-" Kid said.

"Diinner? With you? Aren't I a prisoner not a princess." Maka said. Kid blushed a little.

"Well yeah but you are not guilty, and you look like a princess." Now it was Maka's turn to blush. _What's wrong with you Maka! He is holding you captive yet you feel like this?! _Maka thought. She was angry at Kid but not as much as before for making her his prisoner but not as much as before.

"Maka?" Kid said. Maka realized he had been talking and that they were now in front of her new room's door.

"Oh uh sorry I wasn't listening." She said.

"That's fine. This is a lot to take in. Anyways you won't be the only one eating dinner with us. I let all my servants eat with me." Kid said. _He's so kind,_ Maka thought,_ what did he mean a beast both inside and out? Oh well these few years here should be interesting. _Maka thought.

_I am glad she is finally here with me, but my time with her will probably only be for less than two years before __**it**__ happens. _Kid sighed.

**Before what happens? Stay reading to find out.**

**Thanks for reading ^-^**

**Reviews are very much appretiated, Bye~**

**a/n:**

***1*: I got that from the movie ;)**

***2*: I suck at describing settings T-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ^-^ *get's punched in the face* T-T I know, I know I haven't updated in a while. I just couldn't come up with any good ideas, I thank everyone who followed me or reviewed. I was so happy at all the nice comments ^-^.**

**Anyways on to the story :)...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Soul Eater. ;(**

The blonde, green eyed girl didn't know what to do, dinner was in thirty minutes and she was bored. She tried reading but grew bored of it, hey even bookworms stop reading eventually to do something else. She let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at the clock and saw only two minutes had gone by. She flung her legs over, and off the bed. She decided to inspect the room she was staying in. She looked inside jewelry boxes and found very expensive bracelets and necklaces. She looked through he drawers and found underwear, shirts, garments and such. She opened the two doors that she assumed was a closet, which it was, a very huge walking closet. It had beautiful fancy dresses, skirts, ribbons, shoes and winter wear too.

"Everything's exactly my size." Maka noticed, "It's almost like they were expecting me... they even added a bookshelf with _all_ my favorite books and the ones I've been wanting to read."

"It's because we were expecting you, young mistress." Maka jumped slightly at the stranger's voice. She turned around and found two girls around her age standing by the doorway. Both were blonde except one had shorter hair and the taller one's hair was long and almost brown. The both had blue eyes except the younger one's were wider.

"Sorry we didn't mean to intrude, it's just Patty here was very excited to meet you young mistress." The older sister said.

"It's alright, ohh and why did you call me mistress? I'm a prisoner, you can call me Maka." Maka said smiling.

"Prisoner?" The older sister questioned, then for some reason realization flashed through her eyes. "Ohh... my name is Liz by the way."

"Is it okay if I call you Maka-chan?" Patty asked.

"Of course." Maka flashed a smile.

"Oh that's right! We came up here to get you ready for dinner." Liz said suddenly an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Huh? Liz?" Maka said. The two sisters grabbed hold of her and went into the closet.

{Outside Maka's bedroom door.}

A boy with a butler's suit and pink hair stood outside with Stein. He started to blush when he heard:

"Huh? Liz! Patty? What are you doing? Aahh! Don't touch me there! Woah. Stop please. ahh! it hurts!" **(*1*)**

"Umm. W-will she be okay?" Crona asked. Stein chuckled.

"She'll be fine, anyways when they are done take them down stairs. Okay?" Stein said. "You will now be the young mistress' personal butler. Anything she wishes for-"

"I grant." Crona finished. "I'll make sure the young mistress is treated well."

"Good." Stein said.

{Back inside Maka's room}

Maka stared at herself in the grand mirror, in shock. She couldn't believe the girl in her reflection was her.

"Liz you are awesome!" Maka said. Liz smiled.

"Sis you are so talented!" Patty said.

"Awe thanks." Liz said. She was very proud. Maka now wore a black and white dress that had a frill borderline where the black seperated from the white. The white part had frills at the bottom, the sleeves where cut up to her elbows and had frills outlining the edges and with ribbons, the part on the neck also had tiny frills bordering it, and on the chest was a black bow. **(a/n: I suck at describing so I'll let you see the dress on my avatar image :D) **she had a black ribbon on her hair too.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Maka said.

"Um h-hello, my name is Crona and I'll be your personal butler from now on." Crona said bowing. _Why is everyone treating me like a princess? _Maka thought.

"You don't need to be so formal Crona, my name is Maka so please don't call me young mistress." Maka said.

"B-but young mistress-" Crona started.

"Call me Maka." Maka said sternly. "Okay?" she smiled. Crona felt a light blush taint his cheeks he slowly nodded.

"Okay Maka-san, well I came up here to say dinner is ready." Crona said.

"Finally I was starving." Liz said, Patty following shortly after her out the door. Crona closed the door gently behind them.

{The Dining Room}

Everyone looked up and stopped their conversations to look at Maka. Maka felt uncomfortable under all there stares.

"Everyone this is Maka-san." Crona introduced her. Kid, who was sitting at the end of the long table, raised a brow, _Maka-san? How close are they? 'How come you get to call her Maka and you get mad that he calls her Maka-san?' _A voice whispered inside his head.

"Good evening." Maka bowed. The servants greeted her with 'good evening' or kind 'hello's.

Kid kept staring at her as she sat down at the other end of the table. She looked up and their eyes met. His golden eyes shone like rays of sun and her's like emeralds. they kept on stealing glances at each other through out the night as they ate dinner.

"Hello my name is Tsubaki." Maka looked next to her and saw a black haired girl with the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"Oh hello I'm Maka." Maka smiled back.

"I know." Tsubaki said, "Hey how come you and the Young Lord have been stealing glances at each other all night long?"

"Ooh yes I want to know too." Liz said joining the conversation with a sly smile.

"Oh um no reason." Maka said feeling a bit of blush tainting her cheeks. Liz smirked and Tsubaki smiled wider. ^-^

"Hey I've been wondering-" Maka said.

"Yes, the Young Lord is single." Liz said.

"Not that!" Maka blushed and Tsubaki laughed lightly.

"It's just, why does everyone call me Young Mistress and treat me like a princess instead of a prisoner?" Maka asked.

"Prisoner? You aren't-" Liz shot Tsubaki a glance. _Ohh._ "I mean, the Young Lord treats everyone kindly."

"How come he kept my father locked up then." Maka asked. _Crap, _Liz thought.

"Well it's because you didn't commit any crimes, even though you traded spots with him you are innocent." Liz said so that Tsubaki would understood the situation.

"But-" Maka started.

"Hush child." Patty said appearing out of no where.

"Woah." Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki said.

"Patty's right. Come on Maka let us treat you like a princess yet a friend too." Liz said smiling.

"Yes." agreed another voice, the girls jumped slightly at Stein's sudden appearance.

"Okay." Maka sighed.

"That's more like it." Stein said, "Come on, be our guest."

**Thanks for reading! ^-^ Please review :) **

**I noticed there were a lot of misspelled words, sorry O[]O**

**a/n: *1*- If you watch Black Butler, you know that corset scene? Well yeah that's similar to what happened.**

**See ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I am finally back home in Los Angeles! :D**

**Anyways here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the disney movie :P**

**...**

{Spirit}

The red haired man was sent home by carriage despite his protests along the way. The carriage wasn't a very new one so it made a lot of bumps when it hit rocky paths. Spirit gave up and just slumped on his seat. He decided to look around the tiny carriage. He noticed the curtains were closed so he couldn't see a thing from the outside. _Now that I realize it...they had them closed when I was taken over to the castle. Wait a minute! They probably had them closed so that I wouldn't find the way to go back to the castle! These bastards! Dammit just when I was planning to come back with reinforcement to take back my Maka. _The red haired man thought.

"Um excuse me would it be okay if I open up the curtains?" Spirit decided to try asking anyways.

"No. You are not allowed to see the route to the castle." came the reply from the driver. "Hmph."

Spirit put his hands on the curtains and opened them only to discover the windows were covered in wood planks, so he still couldn't see the outside.

"Sir we are here." the driver announced and the horses along with the carriage came to a halt.

"Finally!" Spirit was about to open the door until the driver opened for him. Spirit stepped outside and was happy to see his and Maka's little cottage they called home. But that hapiness went away when he realized his daughter would no longer greet him when he came home. She would no longer cook for him. She would no longer get his mood up when he had lost another science fair to Stein. He would no longer see that beautiful smile of her's or her sparkling green eyes. Heck, he would even miss her 'Maka-chops'. He would miss everything about her, Maka, his beautiful daughter.

He walked through the old wooden door and found the lights were still left on. He found his cold dinner sitting on the table. He warmed it up to eat it, knowing this was probably the last meal he would eat that was made by her.

...

{Maka}

The green eyed girl was shown around the castle by Stein and Liz. They came upon two stair cases, one leading to other rooms, and the other leading to one single room. Maka pointed this out to Stein and Liz and asked what the room was for. Stein and Liz's gaze turned serious and almost dark. Liz's happy tone disappeared and Stein's glasses reflected the shine from the moonlight coming from the window.

"Oh I'm sorry should I have not asked?" Maka appologized. She didn't want to have caused a disturbance.

"No it's alright, it's just..." Liz trailed off on her words but Stein finished for her.

"What she's-what we are trying to say is, Maka, that, that room is dangerous." Stein said taking a thick cigerette out of his coat pocket. He lighted it.

"Dangerous? How so?" Maka asked

"Don't ask." this silenced Maka but perked her curiosity, Stein continued, "You are not allowed to go in there, you understand?"

"Okay." Maka answered. Stein's gaze softened and so did his tone.

"But anything other than that you are allowed to roam." Stein said, "I hear you like books." Maka's eyes brightened up at this.

"Yes that's so, do you guys have a library?" Maka said excitedly. Stein chuckled and Liz smiled, "Yes."

"We do but now's not the time for that, it's probably almost morning we should take you back to your room." Stein said, "Crona!"

The young boy came running and arrived quickly. "Yes?"

"Take her back to her room." Stein ordered.

"Of course." Crona did as told. They headed to her room passed the other ones. They ran into other maids and servants along the way, they paused to say 'hello's or 'goodnight's. As they came to a stop on her door Maka couldn't help but ask, "What's in the other room in the left staircase?"

"Oh-uh-um I'm not allowed to say. Sorry Maka-san." Crona stuttered

"Oh it's okay, you are only doing your job." Maka replied. With that she said goodnight to him and went inside her room. She didn't bother changing into a nightgown for she was tired. Sleep came over her and so did many vivid dreams.

...

{Kid}

The black haired boy sighed as he finished the last of the paper work. He dropped the feathered pen and leaned back on his comfy chair. He noticed how unorganized his desk currently was and decided to fix it and made it 'symmetrical' once more. Once he was done he decided to get some sleep. He sat at the edge of his bed and stared out the large window. The moonlight showed through and fell on his bed. Kid stared blankly for a moment then he cast his golden eyes to the box on top of his drawer. He stood and walked over to it, he took out a key hung on a sting on his neck and put it in the lock, he twisted until he heard the 'click' sound. He opened it to reveal an oval shaped mirror with a handle. It had a symbolic design around the edges and in the middle at the top was a skull. Kid brought his hand over it causing a ripple of waves to go across the mirror. Kid said what he was looking for and soon came an image of a sleeping girl on a queen size bed. Her blonde hair was sprawled around her pillow and her dark black lashes were tightly closed. She seemed to be wearing the same clothes from earlier.

"She must have been tired." Kid said out loud. He smiled at the image in the mirror. "Goodnight my sleeping beauty."**(*1*)**

{Crona}

I closed the door silently and left the door to her room behind. I walked to my own smaller room and went inside. I changed into my night clothes and put the old ones neatly folded on the nightstand. The maids with the night shift would come to pick them up and wash them and bring them back in the morning. I fell upon my bed causing it to creak under me. I sighed and pulled the covers over me. For some reason I started to think about the pretty green eyed girl. I smiled against my pillow. _Ugh what the heck am I thinking? I can't think about her like that! She's here for a reason-_ I stopped thinking. But then I heard that annoying other voice in my head. Ragnarok, _"Ooh is someone thinking about that ugly cow? Hehehe Crona, you bad boy."_ He taunts me. _She's not ugly, she's beautiful. She has the brightest smile and the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. _I stop thinking, I don't want to hear Ragnarok's annoying voice again. I drift of into sleep still thinking about Maka.

{Liz and Patty}

We head to our own room after we finish helping Tsubaki in the kitchen. I yawn and stretch my arms. Patty does the same. We walk along many doors along the dim hallway until we finally arrive at our door. I take out our key and twist it and Patty opens the door. We change and leave our maid's outfit on the floor. The other maids will pick it up. Patty goes off and falls face down on her bed and I go and slump on my bed. I turn off the lamp by the nightstand and say-

"Goodnight Patty." I say quietly.

"Goodnight sis."

...

{Maka}

I wake up jolting. I just had a nightmare but as the seconds go by I immediately forget what it was. Oh well. I start to think about my father, I worry over him. Then my thoughts drift off to my friend Soul, I even think of the annoying Black*Star. Then I start to think of how I ended up living here. Then I think about those beautiful honey-gold eyes. The eyes of the person who saved me from the wolfs in the forest. The person whom I couldn't stop exchanging glances with at the long dinning table. The person who seems to have porcelain skin, it seems so pale. _He'd look so cute with pink tainting his cheeks. _I giggle then stop. _What the heck is wrong with you Maka Albarn! Get a hold of your self! You never-ever giggled over boys! _I shake my head and roll over to the other side of my bed. I can't stop thinking about him, the boy with the golden eyes and raven hair with odd stripes in it, my savior yet my captor, a prince of death, Kid.

...

As the days go by I start to wonder were Kid, Liz, and Patty go. They seem to go out and the only time I usually get to see them is at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. My mind begins to wander and I barely even notice when the pink haired boy walks into my room.

"Um Maka-san?" Crona asks as he shyly stands by the doorway. I finally snap out of it and stare at him, I smile warmly at him. "May I come in?"

"Yes of course." I say. I motion for him to sit by me on the couch. He sits by me and stares awkwardly at the floor.

"Hey Crona?" I ask and he casts his dark purple eyes up at me. "Y-yes?"

"I don't want to e rude but don't you have any other friends in the castle? You always seem to be by your self." I say

"A-actually, no, I don't. I don't know how to make friends. I avoid people most of the time." He says casting his eyes back down at the floor.

"The why don't you start with me?" He looks up at me confused, "Huh?"

"I can be your friend." I say smiling, "I get pretty lonely through out the days and I don't know people that well around here so..."

"Really? Y-you really mean it?" Crona asks and his eyes turn from sad ones to hopeful ones.

"Yes, of course!" I say brightly, "And it will be easier since you are assigned to be my 'personal servant', whatever that means."

"O-okay." Crona looks even shyer than before. I sigh.

"Oh and Crona, you can stop calling me 'Maka-san', It's too formal." I say

"B-but-" He starts to protest but I silence him.

"Call me Maka." I say sternly, he nods. I ruffle his pink hair at the top of his head. I smile happily at the thought of finally having a friend in this place.

"Ok M-Maka, well where should we go?" He says. I think for a moment.

"Ooh do you guys have a garden?" I ask excitedly.

"I am not allowed to take you outside." Crona says and I pout, he sighs and says- "We have one outside in the backyard that's surrounded by walls so I guess that should be okay. It's still 'inside' the castle."

I smile wider and he smiles shyly.

"Well then let's go!" I grab his hand and realize it's really cold but as we keep on holding hands my heat transfers over to his hand. He leads the way and takes me to a run down garden. We stop in front of an iron gate/door covered in vines that almost made it invisible as we turn the knob and step inside I gasp. Although it was old and had weeds sticking out all over the place, and dead flowers and moss, but I still find that it was once probably a very beautiful sight to see. It has dead rose bushes sitting by the tall brick wall with vines on it indicating that roses once bloomed on them making it look like a waterfall made of roses. It has a huge oak tree planted in the middle with a huge wooden seat/swing hanging from it and dead grass surrounding it. Nearly dead flower bushes surrounded the area. It had many flower beds too and I couldn't wait to see them bloom once we fixed it.

"Sorry but we haven't tend for it in a while so it's pretty run down and getting old." He puts his hand on his other arm. I think of an idea.

"Then why don't we fix it?" I say excitedly, "I'm usually bored and I can't read forever... so instead we can pass time here and fix it!"

"U-um okay." Crona nods, "We have tools in that shack over there." he points to a shack near the corner of the tall brick walls. We walk over and find everything we need to make it beautiful again. I notice there is a small waterfall/fountain on the left wall and has a stone pathway leading to it. I walk over to it and find out it has still water running through it.

"Where does that water come from?" I ask myself but Crona surprises me when he answers.

"It comes from the forest outside." Crona says. I look over and see him standing behind me and seems to be trying to look over the wall.

"Hmm." Is all I say until-"Well let's get working."

"You know how to do gardening?" Crona asks

"Of course. I used to have my own garden back home." I say as I get a tiny shovel.

...

Each day me and Crona would go to the garden, we would fix it and sometimes we would even have snacks there as we both sat on the long chair/swing. We would spent hours there and we would chat a lot. We grew closer as friends and we liked each other's presence. This did not go unnoticed. One day as we arrived late for dinner in the dinning area we were stared at as I walked over to a chair and Crona sat next to me. The servants finally returned to their usual chatting but I could still feel Kid's eyes staring at me. Tsubaki who was sitting to my right asked-

"Hey Maka why do yo and Crona arrive late so often now?" her tone almost sounded excited but teasing at the same time.

"Oh no reason." I say casually as I pick at my salad. I look down at my plate.

"I think you two are hiding something." Tsubaki giggles. I look over at Crona and find he is looking down at his plate as I was before.

"We aren't hiding anything." I say to Tsubaki. I look up and find golden eyes staring at me. Our eyes meet but he quickly looks away to Liz who is talking to him.

{Kid}

Liz, Patty, and I stare silently, along with the rest, at Maka and Crona walk into the room. I narrow my eyes slightly. The room quickly goes back to chatting after a moment.

"Hmm I wonder why they are late." Patty says who is sitting to my left.

"Who knows they might be in a relationship but they chose to hide it." Liz says, mischief in her voice. I shoot her a glare then look down at my food. I don't have to look up to know Liz is smirking.

"Oh Kid what's with that attitude?" She says. I look up and stare at Maka who is talking to a smiling Tsubaki. Maka looks down then up at Crona then me, gold meets with emerald. I quickly look away and at Liz who is still smirking.

"Shut up." I say looking at Patty who is playing happily with her food.

"Someone's jealous~" Liz says in that stupid teasing tone of her's. "Oh come on Kid don't give me that look, you have no right to be mad at Maka and Crona, you've barely even talked to her."

"I'm not mad, and the reason I haven't talked to her much is because I'm busy training with you guys in your weap-" I stop as I hear Patty yell, "OWWW!" I look over and find she spilled soup on her dress.

"Patty! Are you okay?" Me and Liz say. Most of the people in the table are now staring at us.

"Yesh but man this burns." Patty says. Another maid hurriedly takes Patty away so that they can clean her up. Another servant comes to pick up the mess. I sigh and Liz goes running to check on her sister.

...

As everyone gets up and returns to their duties I walk out to go to my room until Maka stops me.

"Um Kid?" her voice stops me from walking any further. I turn and look at her. She brushes a strand of her hair behind her left ear and looks away from me.

"Yes?" I say calmly.

"Um well I don't normally get to talk to you and well..." Maka seems nervous.

"What are you trying to say?" I say patiently.

"Well um first of all, I'm sorry for me and Crona arriving late, a lot. Crona would have come to said this himself but I told him I would do it since I wanted to talk to you." Maka says still looking away.

"Oh that's fine. but I am quite curious, why is it you guys arrive late?" I ask casually but on the inside I really want to know the answer.

"That's sort of a secret..." Maka looks down at the floor. I sigh and put my hand on her chin and tilt it up so that she faces me.

"Well you shouldn't hide secrets from me." I almost whisper. Her green orbs stare at me for a moment and I take my hand away.

"Well then what do you do during your spare time?" She asks almost challenging.

"I train with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms." It slips out of my mouth before I can give a second thought.

"Weapon forms?" Maka tilts her head cutely.

"Um forget I said anything." I turn to leave but she grabs my sleeve.

"If you tell me I'll tell you what I do with Crona." I hear her say.

"Fine then." I turn to look at her. "I'll tell you somewhere else. Meet me in room 108 tomorrow at noon, okay?" I get her hand and kiss it she blushes shyly.

"Well then goodbye milady." I say and turn to leave. I can already feel a smile tugging at my lips.

...

{Maka}

I begin to blush for some reason as I watch him walk away. His footsteps echo around the big hallway with each step. I sigh and turn the other way to go back to my room. Crona walks me there and I tell him what Kid told me.

"Oh that's fine then. We won't be able to meet at the garden then." Crona says with his eyes clouding in emotion.

"Don't worry we can work on it after. Besides we're almost completely done." I say excitedly, he looks up and smiles. "Ok."

"Well then goodnight Crona." I say then lead him out of my room. As he stands in the door way he says, "Goodnight Maka."

I close the door silently and walk over and flop down on my soft bed. I kick off my shoes and lay there thinking.

**...**

**Well that's it for now -.-' Sorry but I need to update my other story. I decided to keep weapons and meisters as part of 'the curse'. Anyways sorry for all the CroMa in this chapter but I swear on my cheetos this is a KiMa fanfic :D. Anywho goodbye ^-^ until next Tuesday.**

***1*: Movie reference!**

**See ya~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone ^-^ I'm back. I decided to keep weapons and meisters in the end. Anyways here's the next chapter**

**Discaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**...**

I wandered through the halls, bored and a bit annoyed. It's almost noon and I still can't find room 108! Man this mansion is impossible to figure out, this isn't even a mansion, it's a castle! Ugh, I know I'm lost. I run into Tsubaki as I turn the corner of the hallway. "Oops! Sorry Tsubaki I didn't see you there." I say helping her up. "It's okay it was partly my fault too. What are you doing all the way over here Maka?" she asks. "Well I got lost, I can't find room 108." I say. "Room 108?...Why would you need to go there?" Tsubaki asks. I walk with her down the dimly lit hallway, "Kid told me to meet me there at noon." I say. She raises an eyebrow then smiles. "Don't give me that look! It's not like that." I already know what she's thinking as she grins. She leads me through many hallways and eventually we end up in front of two huge double doors with the number #108 printed above it on a metal bar. I push the doors open and find Kid doing what appears to be practicing his shooting skills. He has two guns, one in each hand and they are being held upside down. The room is ginormous, it's the size of a ball room and doesn't have any furniture, just a wooden floor and a chandelier on the ceiling. I watch as Kid aims at the dummies and shoots with his pinkies. It's an odd way of using a gun but for some reason he looks like a pro at doing it that way.

He notices I am watching him, he looks at me and flashes a smile before continuing what he's doing. I notice he doesn't miss a single shot. "Wow, you're really good." I compliment him, he nods and smiles once more. He walks over to me and throws the guns in the air. Their forms turn into a bright light and transform into Liz and Patty. I stare astonished. "That's so amazing, how do you do that?" I ask. "Well we've been doing it since we were born." Liz says as she scratches her head nervously. She sends a look to Kid and he nods and turns to look at me, "This castle was cursed by a witch named Medusa, most of the servants either became weapons or meisters."

"i'm assuming they are weapons." I look at Liz and Patty, "But what are meisters?" "They are the only people who can handle the weapons." Kid explained, "Anyone who enters the castle becomes part of the curse." My eyes widen slightly, "So that means I could be..." "Yes, but we don't know what you are yet." Patty said happily. Tsubaki turned to look at me, "Well I'll be leaving, bye Maka." I wave goodbye as she goes out of the room. I turn my head back and see all three people staring at me. "What?" I ask. "Do you want to find out what you are?" Kid asks. We stand in silence for a moment before I come up with a decision. "Alright." I say finally. Liz grins, "Okay then first let's see whether you are a weapon," Liz stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Close your eyes and try to feel your soul." I open one eye, "Huh?" I question. "You'll know what I mean. Try to imagine yourself turning into a weapon, your mind will know what weapon you are so all you have to do is feel yourself be that weapon. You have to feel each of your body parts transform into whatever that weapon is." I nod and close my eyes.

My mind is empty, clear, at peace. It's like i'm in a dark room all by myself. I look around and find that I am in some sort of liquid. I swim through it and go towards an orange light I see in the distance. As I go near it I now know what I am. I am a sythe. As I attempt to grab the orange orb, which I assume is my soul, it slips away, it seems so delicate and frightened by my touch. My hand reaches out for it but instead I feel a sharp pain go through me. My eyes shoot open, "I can't do it." I say gasping in pain. Liz gives me a worried look, "Alright then well let's see if you are a meister." I don't say anything just nod. Liz instructs me, "Well what we are going to do is transform and you have to catch us. We may not be stable with each other and it might hurt you a bit, but if you are at least able to catch us that means you are a meister." I nod and spread my legs slightly as I prepare to catch them. Patty and Liz turn into a white form then land as guns in my hand. I feel some pain in my hands as I touch them, I look down at them confused, _but I thought I was a weapon. Well it looks like I'm a meister. _I throw the pistols in the air and they turn back into Liz and Patty. Kid who was standing by the wall, walks towards us. "That was great. Well enough with practice for today, let's go." he gestures at me, "Okay then. Bye." I wave to Liz and Patty and they wave back. I continue following Kid out the door.

...

I enjoy the silence between us as we walk through the empty cold hallways. Well, that is until Kid interrupts it, "So what exactly do you do with Crona each day." he waits for me to stand by his side as we continue walking, "Well, I'll show you were we do it if you want." his eyes widen slightly. He shakes his head and the look on his face says he's uncomfortable, "Oh come on, what's with that look?" as soon as I recognize the hallways we are in I grab his hand and take him to the garden. I open the door that leads to the outside then walk through the dead grass. We stop in front of the iron gate almost hidden in vines. I look for the knob and once my hand feels the cold metal I give it a twist. The vines swish and the gate door screeches slightly when I creak it open. I look back at Kid with a smile on my face. His expression turns from a shocked one to one filled with wonder at what's inside, "You and Crona did this?" "Yes. I would get really bored each day in my room so one day I begged Crona to take me outside. He said he couldn't do that but instead he took me here. We would come each day and fix up the garden. It was actually quite fun." I say with a happy sigh. I breath in the scent of the now blooming flowers. "It's lovely." Kid and me walk along the stone path way and toward the small water fountain. we take a seat at the edge of it. "I thought you and Crona-" Kid stops talking and I send him a glance, "You thought what?" I ask confused. His expression turns into a nervous one and he avoids meeting my gaze, "Um nothing."

We sit in silence and gaze around the garden. I enjoy the cold breeze hitting my face and the earthly smell it brings with it. My light blue gown starts to get a bit dirty at the bottom of it with all the plants around it but I don't care. I laugh slightly as Kid's black cape gets stuck in a rose bush with the thorns tearing at the designer cloth. He lets out a frustrated grunt and I start giggling. He bends down on his knees and continues to struggle. I bend down with him and begin helping him get the black cloth of the thorns. "Hehehe you should be careful." I say with a small glance at him. He sighs, "Now my cape is asymmetrical.""Asymmetrical?" we finally take the cape off the thorns. Kid takes of the cape and is now in his white dress shirt, black vest, and black pants. "Why do you always dress in dark clothes?" I ask him as we continue to walk along the garden. "Well I am Prince of Death." he says. "A prince of death? That sounds so dark..." He looks at me, "Does it frighten you?" this question catches me off guard, "What do you mean? Of course it doesn't frighten me, why would it?" Kid mutters something to himself but I can still make it out, "If you knew what I was you would be scared." I stop walking and look at him as he keeps on going, "What does he mean?"

He turns around, "Oh Maka, why are you standing there? Come on we should go inside, it's getting cold." I begin walking and soon I am walking by his side, "Oh sorry."

...

[~]

_There was once a dark lord who wished for all the living to have a happy life until it was their time to be taken away by him. As he grew older with every century that went by the dark lord grew into depression. He hated the fact that it was his fault the living could never be happy with him around. He was Death, where ever he went deaths came with it. Many grew to either accept him or hate him. The Death Lord wanted to make the humans happy so he tried not going to them when their time of death had come. However this did not end well as the humans turned old, weak, and would have to live in suffering for the rest of eternity. Death took them into his arms and brought peace to the poor souls. Death gave up on the idea of making humans immortal or anything close to that. he also realized a world like that would be worse and more painful than what their short lives now could handle. Death knew most humans feared him, sometimes the soul would not want to accept his open arms. They wanted to live again. The younger souls were not ready for Deaths embrace. But Death took them anyway, knowing they could have had a better life if they would have lived. In the end the only thing Death brought to the living humans was sadness, pain, loneliness. To the dead ones he brought peace, and that was his only reward in existing. _

_Death grew extremely lonely so he created more shingami like him. More death lords. Most of the death lords hated him for creating them into existence, for they were faced with the same lonely fate he had. Death sighed at this and decided he would not make them completely immortal. The death lords were glad and full of relief but it was then they realized Death was a kind being. They told Death he didn't have to be immortal either, that he should have his rest too. Death looked at them confused when they told him this, "Then who will take my soul?" the death lords discussed that they should be given the ability to love, to have feelings, to become part human. That way they could fall in love with a human or even procreate. That way many generations of half grim reapers and half humans would come. And Death could finally have his rest. Death agreed to this and realized he would need someone to take over his place once he did pass away. He decided the one who would be the next death god,would be his trust worthy comrade, Asura. Asura had been alive for only a few centuries so that meant he would live longer. Asura agreed to become ruler once Death's time came. _

_Death decided to go to the human world just like his companions had as a goodbye trip before he died. On his first day in his human body Death was happy but knew he would die in a couple human years. Death was a handsome man and he was admired by the woman and respected by the men. The people grew to like Death and made him a castle were he could live in his few years of life left. One day a new girl arrived at death's castle. Her name was Crystal. She had black hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was pale but would constantly be tinted pink at the tip of her nose and cheeks. She was a beautiful woman who became a maid at the castle. The people in the castle all grew to love her happy presence, she brought a smile on everyone's lips, including Death's. She became fond of Death himself and would constantly visit him in his study. They would spend hours a day in their own private little world. Medusa, the doctor of the castle, had grown mad at the girl. She thought the girl would only cause trouble if she bore Death a child because Asura was her sister's lover. Her sister Arachne noticed this too and decided it would be best to get rid of the girl. However it was top late. Crystal was pregnant with Death's child and she would not give up the baby. Medusa herself had gotten pregnant and couldn't do anything about it. Arachne, however, knew she could do something. She was a witch after all and her lover was Asura. When she told him he knew they had to do something about the child or else Asura would or longer be the next Death._

_They tried killing Crystal along with the unborn child but Death found out and hunted both of them down. Asura and Arachne were killed before they could escape and peace was brought to the castle. Or so they thought. Death and his wife did not know Medusa was part of their betrayal. Medusa gave birth to her child and left him and the castle without a single word. The people of the castle fretted over her return. Death would die soon and Crystal had died when she gave birth to her child. The castle was stuck with two newborns and no protection of any of the death lords that were now dead. Death soon died and there only hope was left in the child. But he was only a newborn so they couldn't do much except raise the boy to be strong. One night the servants heard knocking at the front door and decided to answer it. It was an old lady who was tired and hungry so of course they welcomed her in. The servants of the castle gave her food and shelter for the night. Little did they know that old woman was Medusa the witch in disguise. During the night she cast a curse on the castle. The servants and baby prince in their arms stood outside watching in fear as the sky turned into a dark crimson red. The witch said unto them, "This curse is my present to you Prince of Death..it will make you and your people become stronger, with this it gives you a fair chance of defeating me. However it also shortens your life. You will all die as soon as this rose dies." she held a red rose in the air and threw it at them. "So **if **you do manage to defeat me, you will have to worry about figuring out a way to break the curse!"_

_The Servants of Death spent life training. They eventually found the witch Medusa and finally put an end to her life. However what they found in her hide out, on a table, was something that turned their blood ice cold, there written in blood were the words, "The spider will come back for revenge." the Servants of Death grew worried and depressed. They did not know how to break the curse yet, so they could die before the spider witch's return which would only cause chaos for the world. Two of the servants in the castle left the castle to go warn the humans on the far away Death Village. They had discovered the humans living there had forgotten about Death and Gallows castle. After a while as the castle waited the woman with emerald eyes and the red haired man to return, they observed them through the mirror only to discover they too, like the other humans, had forgotten about them somehow. They realized if any of them left for help they too would probably forget. They continued watching the dirty blonde servant and blue eyed man and found out they had a child. They sighed at this and decided to give up on them two. Eventually they decided to look in the witch Medusa's study when she was a nurse at the castle. They found a hidden room and in that room was a book, a book that held the key to knowing how to lift the curse. The book was blank but on a page were the words, "to lift the Curse of Death the prince has to find love, and she has to love him back. However you might have noticed you can't leave the castle for more than a few days without your memories here being erased so it will be hard. Somehow you will have to get the girl to come inside the castle."_

_The servants realized that the servants they had sent for help were still part of the curse without them knowing, and that the curse was probably passed down to their child. They would watch over the red haired man, blond woman, and their newborn girl. they did this for a couple of years and along those years they told the now old enough prince to watch over the girl and her family himself. The prince agreed and watched as the blue eyed man caused his wife to go away. They worried the girl would leave too but she didn't. As the prince kept watching the green eyed girl he fell in love with her. The servants were overjoyed when they discovered this. They decided they would bring the girl to the castle however they knew she wouldn't come without a reason for her to be there. "This is kidnap, you know that right young lord?" the grey haired servant asked the prince. The prince nodded, "I know, but she should also know she is part of the curse, and so are her parents." "Yes, but she can be the one. The one who could break the curse."_

Kid sighed and closed the book on his lap. Eight knocks came on his door, (he was the one who told his servants to knock eight times for symmetry reasons). "Come in." Stein came through the door and instantly noticed the book on the prince's lap. "Has anything knew appeared in there?" Stein asked taking a few steps towards the prince, "Yes, just what has happened so far." Kid nodded "I see. Well Prince Death, dinner is ready so we can head downstairs now." Stein wiped his glasses with his coat. Kid nodded and got off his chair. He put the book back in it's usually spot, hidden behind a secret spot in the book shelf. "Okay, well let's go down then."

**...**

**Well that's it for today. About the book he was reading, it's a magical book that rights the story on it's own. I decided to keep the rose from the story too :P guess where it's hidden? XD. Anyways thanks for reading :D**

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, startled by a loud noise. . The moonlight lit up the room with it's pale light, I looked around my room but saw nothing that could have caused the loud banging noise, everything was were it was supposed to be. I sighed and laid on my back. Sleep took a hold of me again and I was finally able to start dreaming again.

**Bang**

I jolt up with a bead of sweat forming on my forehead. I wipe it away with the back of my right hand and lay back down.

**Bang**

_That's it, I'm going to find out what it is. _I flip open the blue covers and place my feet on the cold wooden floor. I pass my hands through my light pink sleeping gown with small frills at the bottom since it got wrinkled. I take a few cautious steps towards the door, the floorboards creak under me, I sigh. _What am I afraid of? _I put my hand on the handle leading to the hallway. I slowly open the door, just a crack, but enough to see what is on the outside. My emerald eye looks as much as it can through the small crack in the doorway, finding the hallway empty. I fully open the door and close it gently behind me. My dirty blonde hair is loose so I brush the strands behind my ear. I look from side to side wondering where the loud noise came from. _Left or right? _

**Bang**

_Right. _I hesitantly begin walking down the right hallway. Each step is slow and cautious. The hallway turns left so I take the left to find the next corridor just as empty. The only thing lighting the dim hallway up is a set of candles hanging by the wall. As I keep walking I hear the same banging noise. My eyes widen and I look at the wall to my left. _It's coming from inside the wall!_

I stand there for a few moments. I stare at the four candles hanging right there. _How? Could it lead to a secret pathway of some sort? If so there must be some secret way to open it. _I put my hands and ear against the cold grey wall in search of any sort of clue to opening the secret entrance. I then step away and look up at the four candles.

[~]

"The girl grew curious and looked up at the four candles that would lead her to a different destiny. No, this was her destiny. She would blow out the first candle, then the second, she would take the third of the candle holder and use it's fire to light up the fourth one. The darkness inside the secret pathway sensed she was at the entrance. It tried to escape the wall that kept it from getting to the girl, but couldn't. The girl sensed it too, it was alluring her, it was a lure so strong. She wanted to feel the embrace of darkness. The darkness wanted to feel the touch of her light." I read out loud from the book in my lap.

[~]

I can't control what I'm doing. I blow out the first candle then the second. I take of the third from the candle handle holder, and use it to light up the fourth.

[~]

_"_The wall shook slightly, the walls then pulled apart revealing a dark pathway that would lead her to discovering something she shouldn't have. Yet she should have. The darkness within wanted her, needed her to fulfill her destiny. Her path would intertwine with that of darkness and the one who roamed it. As she stood at the entrance, she hesitated, she thought over what this dark pathway could lead to. And whether it was really a good idea to test it. This path is not safe, that's for sure, it's dangerous. The girl knew this but the thrill of it made her excited." my golden eyes widen at what I'm reading out loud. I jump of my bed leaving the book there. I run through the hallways towards the girl who is about to make a mistake. Or is it? Perhaps it's our destiny.

[~]

The darkness attracts me, I want to let it engulf me. I take a step forward. My bare foot enters. My eyes widen at the cold touch of the air inside the passageway. I grin and take a few more steps into the darkness. I take another. The darkness engulfs me. This darkness bubbles up a sense of excitement and thrill, sending chills down my spine.

"Maka, don't!" I turn around and face the black and white haired boy standing in the light. At the time I didn't realize how ironic that moment was. The dark being standing in the light while the other stood in the dark.

"Kid?" his eyes soften but the alarm in them remains. "Maka step out of there." I shake my head and his eyes are now pleading ones. "Maka." he growls my name in a deep voice sending a chill up my spine. "No...I..I don't want to..." I say giving a defiant glare. "Please Maka, step out of the darkness. It wants your light." Kid takes a hesitant step closer to me, still not entering the dark pathway. He puts a hand towards me. I am about to take it, I hesitate, take a breath, then look back at the alluring darkness I can't see through. The walls shift again and begin closing, "Quick Maka, come back, take my hand." Mye eyes widen in alarm. I hold Kid's hand but then take it away, "Sorry Kid. I want the darkness." "That room is filled with my darkness." Kid sighs and takes his hand away before the closing walls crush it. I smile through the crack, "I know Kid, that's why I want it," the light from the outside finally disappears. I turn around and try to look past the shadows that surround me.

I can't see a thing through it, but I somehow know where I am going. I continue to walk. Each footstep echos the passage way. I walk in the dark and begin humming the start of the song my mother sang to me when I was little.

[Kid]

I hear her humming and I begin to hum, smiling faintly knowing the song too, my eyes look worriedly at the wall. I begin singing-

_"Ever on and on, I continue, circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_'Till I slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing._

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free,"_

[Maka]

I continue after Kid.

_"I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. _

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am who I was._

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind 'till I can't break free, and-"_

[Kid]

_"-maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I didn't tell you how I feel."_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside. And I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night."_

[Maka]

_"You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know._

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back._

_Because everything would change, and it all will fade to black."_

_[Kid]_

_"Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place, for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad?"_

[Maka]

_"Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step?"_

[Kid]

_"I've done everything I can._

_All the people that I see, I will never understand._

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light._

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white."_

I sigh and step away from the wall. I lean back against the one behind me,

_"Ever on and on, I continue. Circling with nothing but my hate_

_in a carousel of agony-_

_'Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see, that I can't break free-"_

[Maka]

_"I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity._

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony._

_To tell me who I am, who I was._

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind, 'till I can't break free and-"_

[Kid]

_"Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I didn't tell you how I feel._

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live_

_Feeling nothing but the night."_

[Maka]

_"You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know._

_If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back._

_Because everything would change,_

_and it all will fade to black."_

I continue walking through the dark pathway.

_"If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart_

_There'd be nothing of me left."_

[Kid]

_"If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night._

_Will there ever be a way?_

_Will my heart return to white?"_

[Maka and Kid]

_"Can you tell me who you are?_

_Can you tell me where I am? _

_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can."_

I close my eyes deciding it's pointless since I can't see.

_"If I opened up my eyes_

_There'd be no more going back_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black."_

I smile and open my eyes, surprised to see a faint light in the distance. As I keep walking and go near it I find a stand with the bright light coming from inside the glass cover shielding it. As I stand right in front of it I realize it is a rose. It's petals are black and some are falling. It seems to be floating on the stem with a bright blue light surrounding the black rose. I carefully take out the glass protecting it and look at the rose with eyes full of wonder. I place the glass on the floor beside me, then i stand up straight, and reach for the rose.

A black cape swishes by, pale hands put the glass back on, I look up into the golden irises of the dark prince. "Kid." I gasp. His eyes are narrowed, his lips forming a frown with the rest of his face. "I told you not to go through the secret entrance."

I then notice his attire is different from before, it's no longer his sleeping wear. It's the usual large black cape covering nearly all of him. Three lines of cloth stick out of the sides of the neck part of the cape. He wears a white collared shirt underneath, a skull is placed there under the collar. He also has a white skull mask hanging of the side of his head. **(*1*) **I then realize that's the same thing he wore when I first met him. "I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Don't be, " his tone is cold, his gaze is pure ice. "It's my fault, we should have never brought you to this castle. But it couldn't be helped." "Huh? What do you mean?" I step away from him. He takes a step forward, looming over me, glaring down at me. "This was your destiny, sadly. I'm sorry. I'm a death god who should have never gotten himself involved with a human." he sighs. He puts his hand on my chin as I try to look down, he tilts it up. "I am a beast, yet-why don't you run?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't run away from what I fear. I face it."

"So do you fear me after knowing the beast I am?"

"No, I actually like your darkness."

**...**

**Man I love that song, if you want to know the name it's called Bad Apple, sorry if i got any lyrics wrong. I really like the english dub. Anyways, sorry but that's it for today.**

**A/N: *1*- that is seriously the worst description of Kid's shinigami outfit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song, all credit goes to those who do**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ^-^, well here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**...**

I shivered, and not because the room was cold. His golden irises shined in the dark, making them look like two small half-suns. The light coming from the rose was just enough to let me see his pale features while the rest of his dark attire and hair blended in with the pitch room.

His eyes were narrowed at me. Questioning why I said why I did. I was afraid of him, what he was, what he was capable of, yet- I loved it. I now knew he had a darkness within him, so deep, past what I had originally assumed. I did not hate that about him, in fact it made the attraction that I held for him grow stronger. I could stare all night, deep into the murky golden depths, neither of us moving. However deep down I know that can't happen right now. We remain silent for a few more moments until I decide to break it. I can't take it- that glare of his has made my cheeks get tinted pink.

"Um... oh h-how did you even get in here after the entranced closed?" I decide to change the subject to end this awkward moment. He snaps out of it, "That secret entrance isn't the only way in here, Maka, remember how you were told not to enter the room on the left staircase?" A flash of the memory goes though my thoughts. "Oh, yes." I answered finally understanding. He nods but his cold glare remains, "Come on, I'll lead you back to your room." he grabs my right hand harshly, faces the other way, and begins to lead me through the darkness. I wonder how it is that he can see through this darkness. _Grim Reapers can probably see even in the dark, _I think.

The dark and mysterious boy leads me through it for a few minutes. He pauses and creaks open a door I cannot see. As he does so a red curtain appears, blocking the view. He pushes it aside and a dim light fills the dark in the tunnel. We go through the door and into what is a gigantic room. My curious green eyes wander around the room to find it very odd.

It has dark wooden floorboards, black with thin vertical white striped wall paper, bookshelves against the northern wall(from our point of view), a window in between the two book shelves, the bedroom door leading to the hallway on the left wall(our point of view), and a huge king size bed with black covers sitting against the right wall. There is a set of red candles lighted and placed at each side of the bed, skull ornaments placed against each wall holding a candle, and a desk near the two book shelves. Surprisingly this room isn't symmetrical. We take a few more steps into it and I turn to stare back at the door we came through. It shuts on its own and Kid proceeds to slide the long red curtain over it. He walks away and opens the front door. Pale light enters the room as he does so.

He gestures for me to come so I begin walking towards him and the door, but only to get distracted by a glint of light coming from the desk. I look to my right and find it came from a handheld oval shaped mirror. I take a few steps towards it before being stopped by Kid. I feel his arm hook around my right arm and drag me out of the room. He takes his arm away and closes the door now behind me. He doesn't say a word as we walk away from the room.

I gasp in surprise as I am pushed against the hallway's right wall with both my wrists held above me. My heart bets fast against my chest as I stare straight into two deep golden eyes. His glare is dark, his lips pierced together in a frown, and his dark eyebrows knit together. "What were you doing in front of the secret entrance and how did you know about it?" I flinch at the sound of his fierce yet quiet tone. I bite my lip before answering. "I didn't know about it, I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard a noise."

His grasp around my wrists loosens but his glare remains. "A noise? Is that really it? Then how did you end up there?" his tone does not change. I gulp. "I went in the direction of the noise, when I turned the corner, I heard it again as I walked through that hallway. I realized it was coming from inside that wall." he lets go of my wrists and his expression becomes thoughtful. My face had turned pink from the closeness of our faces yet he didn't seem to notice. He places his thumb on his chin and crosses his other arm. "From inside the wall?..That makes no sense." he looks back at me. "If it was such a loud noise that it woke you up, despite your room being very far away, how come you were the only one who heard it?" Kid questions.

"I-I don't know." I honestly don't. I failed to notice I was the only one who had been woken up. "Maybe I was lured to it?" I question. He raises an eyebrow but his expression turns dark. "Um...Kid?" His expression softens as does his tone, he brings up his right hand to caress my left cheek. "I'm sorry..did I hurt or frighten you?" I shake my head and my blush only darkens. I move away from my position against the wall. He begins to walk by my side as he leads me to my room. I look away at the dark decor of the manor, my eyes looking at anything but his. I turn my head left slightly and cast a side glance at him. My eyes reach his pale yet plump looking lips. They go up to look at his golden eyes, his eyes move and our eyes meet. We immediately look away.

"Hey..Kid?" I say while looking ahead as we walk. "Hmm?" I hear his response. "Who did the room back there belong to?" Kid remains silent for a moment. "It was my father's." We don't say anything until we arrive to my door. We pause in front of it and face each other. "Goodnight Kid." I give him a small smile. He nods. My breath hitches as his face leans in close to mine...only to feel the touch of his lips on the tip of my nose. I blink once then twice. "Goodnight Maka." he steps away and turns the other way, he begins his walk to what is probably his room. I stare after him for a moment, put my hand on my nose where he kissed me, before looking back at my own door and opening it. I walk in and close the door gently behind me. I walk to my bed and flop down on it, my face hitting the pillow, my lips smiling against it.

...

[A few days later]

"No Crona, you got it wrong, like this." I lean in and show him how to end the continuing pattern of my flower crown. "Oh." he murmurs softly and works on his own. He smiles once he is able to finish it. Mine is made of white and purple daisies, and light purple roses while his is made of white daisies,light pink, red and white roses.

We are currently in the flower garden, sitting on our knees in the tall green grass with our flowers crowns in our hands, and smiles spread on our faces as we stare at each other. "Here you go Crona, I made this for you, it matches your hair." I say placing it on his head. He blushes lightly and places the one he made on my head. "I-I made mine f-for you too." I smile and glance up at the crown. I giggle lightly and give him a warm smile. He chuckles softly. "But why pink and red?" I ask him. His shy smile widens, "I don't know. I don't think green flowers would suit you, I think white, pink, and red ones do. White, because your smile is pure and light, red, well, b-because it's a magestic color, it a-also represents beauty, courage, and respect. Light pink represents admiration and sweetness."

"Thank you Crona, you're so sweet." I say then place my hand on the flower crown. I stand up and dust of the light blue dress I'm wearing. I extend my hand down to him he takes it and stands up. He begins to dust off his butler suit.

...

We walk into the dining room where everyone is already seated and eating lunch. I sit on my usual seat. Crona sits to my left with Tsubaki to my right. "Hello, Maka, Crona." Tsubaki greets us with a kind smile. I smile back, "Hi Tsubaki, what have you been doing?" I ask causally as I look down at my meal consisting of salad and a slice of cooked meat. "Oh nothing interesting, I was just hanging out with Liz and Patty earlier. After I went to go help Kim in the nurse office." I look up at the black haired girl, "Who's Kim?" I ask. Tsubaki turns her head and looks around the table for the girl. Her indigo eyes reach a pinkette with short hair and green eyes who is talking to the brown haired girl next to her. "You see the girl with short pink hair, talking to the brunette next to her?" I nod staring at the said girls.

"Well, that's Kim, our new nurse, and Jacqueline, her best friend and assistant." Tsubaki turns and stares at me with kind eyes. I nod. "Wait, new nurse? What happened to the old one?" Tsubaki turns quiet and looks down at the table. I look over at Crona who has wide eyes filled with fear and sadness. He too, looks down at his hands. His head snaps back up and he sighs, "S-she was my mom." my eyes widen, "Oh I'm sorry, is she-" he nods but the fear in his eyes gets replaced with anger. "I-It's okay, I didn't even know her, and by what people tell me, I don't think I would have even liked her,-n-no I hate her."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Huh? Why?" I can't help but ask. Tsubaki finally looks up but the softness in her eyes is gone, "She was not a good woman." with that the discussion was ended. I can tell neither of my friends want to discuss the subject so I decide to change it, "Hey, Tsubaki, what are you?" she gives me a confused look. "I mean as in a weapon or a meister." the light in her eyes returns and she smiles, "Oh, I'm a weapon. Although, I have no meister."

"Oh, why not?" I ask. She shakes her head, "I don't know, everyone who's tried to be a partner with me has failed. I guess I'm just to hard to handle. Prince Death says I probably need someone who has a complex personality, the opposite of me maybe." I give a small 'oh' then think for a moment, _the opposite..._some how my thoughts trail to the blue haired idiot who's friends with Soul. I shake my head, _yeah right, he'd drive even a girl like Tsubaki insane. _

I turn my head to face Crona, "How about you Crona are you a weapon, or a meister?" I see a tiny hint of dismay in his eyes. "I-I'm both." "Huh?" I question. His expression turns serious and so does Tsubaki's. _Yet another complicated topic, why do they have so many secrets? All of them, the servants, the castle,..the prince. _

I look across the long table, to the black and white haired boy who stops his conversation when he notices my staring, our eyes meet and the people sitting by the table become silent for a moment.

**...**

**Sorry for updating so late at night :/ But I was at least able to update before tomorrow.**

**Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the next chapter. I apologize for the delays in some of my other stories my mom is pregnant so being one of the older siblings I have to do everything around the house whilst taking care of my mom and younger siblings. I know it's TMI XD but I had to say it. Well enough with that, here's the chapter,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **

**...**

I don't understand. I don't get her or her motives. By 'her' I'm referring to the ash blonde girl with green eyes.

She is a mortal but I'm having trouble understanding her, it makes no sense. She isn't afraid of me, she accepts my darkness, and pretty much, anything. She trusts my words without a second thought, I haven't lied to her but I'm pretty sure most mortals aren't that accepting. Maka accepted to take the place of her father, accepted all of us, accepted the curse inside the castle, accepted...what I am.

She is indeed a very odd girl but I even love that part about her.

...

_I can't believe I left the mirror in father's old room. She almost went to it. _I think this as I am seated on my chair in the dining room for lunch. It' been a few days since the day Maka went through the secret entrance and found something I wish she hadn't...yet had.

We haven't spoken much since, well, we haven't spoken at all to each other. But the small looks we exchange share everything we feel. At first I was mad at her so I would send an icy glare her way, but that didn't work out, she would blush instead! _Seriously, what the hell is up with that? _**(*1*) **That glare of mine always silences everyone else who sees it, their eyes become fearful ones, yet Maka blushes and looks away.

"Kid! Kid, are you listening to me?!" I look to my right and find Liz with her eyebrows knitted close together. "My apologies, my thoughts were elsewhere." She rolls her blue eyes. The anger in them is replaced with amusement. "What were you daydreaming about?" She grins.

"Nothing of importance." I keep any emotion hid behind my face. I realize I didn't deny the fact that I was daydreaming. I keep a poker face yet Liz looks right through my façade. "Shut up, you were thinking about a certain someone weren't you?" She places her cheek on her palm.

"Was not." I say in a determined tone.

"Was too." Patty chimes in.

"Was not."

"Was too." Liz says and I glare at her. I open my mouth to retort something to her but Patty interrupts.

"Maka is staring at you." She says in her ever so happy tone. I pause and glance across the table to where the green eyed girl is seated. I face her, our eyes locked. The people around us become quiet for a moment. But that moment quickly disappears as fast as it came.

[~]

We remain staring at each other for a moment. The people around the table become quiet. But they soon return to happy chatter. I sigh and remove my green eyes from his golden gaze. I turn and look at Tsubaki who has a smile plastered across her face. "Don't say anything." I warn and she giggles.

"Awe come on Maka, I was only going to tease you." Her tone is back to normal. I sigh and glance at Crona who has a small smile on his face. _Not you too. _

...

"Maka." His tone is hushed. I turn around and face him. His face expression looks slightly glad,...happy?

_It's been so long since we've spoken, why bother now? _I think as I take a hesitant step towards him.

[~]

It's been so long. I haven't seen her since the day we agreed to become friends again. My thoughts always wonder about her. Where she is. Why she left. Who could have taken her. Just when I thought I could have her as mine she disappears. This causes my insides to boil with anger. _How can I lose her? Just when I could have..._

I hear a knock come to my door. I am currently sitting in a chair in my office room with my desk in front of me. "Come in." I raise my voice so that the person on the other side of the dark wooden door can hear me.

The door slams open with a red haired man with tears streaming down his face and a clenched jaw comes in. His steps are heavy and loud as he walks over to my desk. "I can't take it anymore! My Maka has been missing for too long!" His voice is sharp and holds all the love and worry he has for his daughter.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. You don't know the location she's in." I say with an edge in my voice. I place my folded arms on the desk in front of me. "Which is why we may never see Maka again." I sigh and place my chin on the cloth of my sleeves.

A hand slams down in front of me on the desk.

"Are you seriously going to call off all the search parties, Soul?" He says my name with a hint of disgust. He is aware of my attempts in the past to make his daughter my wife.

I sit up and glare daggers into the man in front of me. "Of course not, I love her, but we can't keep searching forever." The man in front of me rolls his blue eyes at my words. "If you loved her then you would search for her your self." He places both hands on my desk as he looms over me. I gulp. I hate getting my hands dirty but he's right, I'm going to have to try. Even if it costs hard work.

But then I realize something, "Wait what's the point? If we find her and bring her back she'll come back to you. You won't let her be with _me._"

Spirit's gaze is unfazed, however I can tell he is deep in thought. "I'll make sure to get her back and save her from the 'beast' you speak of, but all this for your word in acceptance to take her hand in matrimony." I say. His eyes widen and now _he_ gulps.

He sighs faintly, "Forgive me Maka..." I don't think I was supposed to catch that. "Fine, I'll let you marry my daughter, as long as you bring her back." I grin and he flinches slightly. "Deal." I extend my right hand to seal the deal. He hesitantly takes my hand and gives it a firm shake.

"I'll make sure to bring her back."

**...**

**Another cliff hanger ):D *laughs evilly*, JK. Anyways thanks for reading :), and sorry for the short chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**A/n : *1*- This is actually my case, I don't know, Kid's glare is so...KYAAA! XD**

**Bye~**


End file.
